


Inner Light

by Verity_Means_Truth



Category: South Park
Genre: Fairy, Kind of Angel, Multi, Pairings added later, Possesive Stan, Siren, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf, Wizzard - Freeform, Zombie, first fic, ghost - Freeform, giant, i have no clue what i'm doing, monster au, vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:17:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verity_Means_Truth/pseuds/Verity_Means_Truth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The teen quirked an eyebrow up at the dusty old tomes inside. Each of the weathered leather spines holding strange and foreign words scrawled across them. Clyde picked up a dark red one, about as thick as his forearm. He flipped through a few torn, yellowed pages. The words seemed all scrambled, twisted, and just outright unfriendly.</p>
<p>Of course, according to the laws of fate, the spell took its toll at that very moment. Screams errupted from the group, cries as their bodies shifted within writing skin. Claws, teeth, the works sprouting to form new bones, new eyes.</p>
<p>((So yes it's coming back, sorry I've been gone, um...It's being rewritten mainly because I didn't write how I usually do and felt offput when I read through it. So welcome to Inner Light 2.0))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inner Light

Clyde was currently positioned upside down, phone held out in front of his face as he stuck out his tongue in concentration. Sure he was _supposed_ to be working on cleaning out the attic but honestly Flappy Birds was far more entertaining. Okay it was also way more frustrating but at least this kind of frustration was given a good reason to actually exist. 

"Clyde Donovan! Just what in the name of all _hell_ do you think you're doing?" His mother's angry tone broke his concentration, sending the pixelated bird straight to pipey-doom. Clyde glared up from his position on the couch, frowning at his very much imposing mother.

Damn it...when had she improved her death stare!

"I think I'm relaxing during summer break," He scoffed in reply, rolling his eyes and turning them back down to his phone. 

"You're _supposed_ to be cleaning up the attic." She reminded pointedly, her hard glare unwavering.

Clyde hummed, it's true he was supposed to be doing that, although he honestly didn't want to. "Naw," he replied, waving her off and pretending he wasn't scared as shit.

"Clyde get your lazy butt up there or I will turn on parent locks on your phone," His brown eyes widened in shock, the irises becoming smaller than ever. " _And_ I'll change the wifi password."

"You're a cruel woman..." Clyde hissed as he slithered up the stairs in nothing but M&M pajama pants and a worn red T-shirt. Screw shoes, he didn't even have plans for the day until _someone_ threatened to take away his life force. His one true love as it were. BeBe was kinda there but there was that whole shoe scandal six years ago... He became so lost in his thoughts he didn't hear his mother mumble to herself in worry. He had just turned 14 not even two full months ago, the age when adult responsibilities were supposed to be kicking in.

Keyword here being _'supposed'_. 

Clyde sneezed as dust tickled the inside of his nose, having just arrived at the attic he came to a stunning realization. It was dusty as _fuck_. "God damnit…" he muttered, kicking small cardboard boxes out of the way in the darkness.

"CLYDE?! WHAT WAS THAT?!" Came a howling yell from just below his feet.

 Clyde groaned, stomping deliberately on the attics wooden floor, hoping that some of the plaster from the celling fell down into his mother's face. "NOTHING MOM!" He yowled right back, growling at the old boxes stacked and pooled together, each box with a false label scrawled across the front of it. It was as if his grandparents had looked into the future and deliberately made his chore as difficult as humanly possible. _'Why do I have to clear out this stupid fucking mess?'_ he thought grimly, shoving a pile of boxes out of the way with a satisfactory clatter of shattering plates. The fourteen year old decided to get back at his parents by scrambling up the insides of one of the boxes. He hummed to himself, scanning around for a suitable box to get demolished. He landed on a particularly large one, 'DETERGENT' written across the side. He tore it open, fingernails scratching at the heavy packing tape. A ripping sound echoed throughout the cramped attic. The teen quirked an eyebrow up at the dusty old tomes inside. Each of the weathered leather spines holding strange and foreign words scrawled across them. Clyde picked up a dark red one, about as thick as his forearm. He flipped through a few torn, yellowed pages. The words seemed all scrambled, twisted, and just outright unfriendly. He reached for his back pocket, fishing out his phone which thankfully still had wifi. He tapped at the screen, pulling up Craig's text conversation.

**'Hey dood. Found creepy book. Want to c?'**

It took a few minutes until Craig replied. He was almost tempted to pull up Flappy Birds to waste time.

**'Sure. Where are we meeting?'**

**'Stark's. Tell every1'**

**'Fine.'**

Clyde felt rather satisfied with the response, tucking the old book into the crook of his arm. "I'll see you later mom! The gang just called!" he yelled to his mother, sliding down the attic ladder and scampering down the stairs. He practically stuffed his feet into his shoes which had been tossed carelessly at the door, distinctly _not_ hearing his mother's calls to get back to work.

He flung the door wide open, calling a final goodbye to home before running far far away from the door. He didn't want to be spotted and followed by his mom after all, that would be a nightmare. Oh god, it would be even worse if Craig actually acted upon a promise and told everyone to gather. Clyde shivered as he began to slow, even though it was far from cold outside. He had slowed to a walk as passed that Douchebag's house, sticking his tongue out as he passed. 

Finally he had reached his destination, Fatass's bright green house. As Clyde rounded a corner of shrubbery he found himself staring at a very interesting scene. 

Kenny had face-planted into the dirt, his parka draped over himself almost protectively, and honestly Clyde couldn't blame the guy.

Stan was busying himself with his phone, most likely on some social media platform. Meanwhile Cartman and Kyle were at each other's throats again for the umpteenth time. Lord knows what was happening now.

Clyde saddled up to Stan, peeking over the athletic teen's shoulder, attempting to swipe a glance at the other's phone. Sadly his wish was far from granted as Stan just huffed, switching off his phone and turning around to face Clyde with a highly unamused frown. 

"Would ya like to share with the class?" Stan asked icily.

"Did Wendy break up with you again or something?" Clyde shot back with furrowed eyebrows, his hands finding his M&M pockets rather easily. Hello Angsty-TeenTM.

Stan scoffed, rolling his somewhat darkened blue eyes. "It doesn't concern you, dickhead."

"Yeah well fuck you too, anyways has Craig texted you?" Clyde rushed out, the old book he had tucked under his arm had begun to feel warm or something and he just really wanted to get a move on.

Stan seemed taken aback, raising one eyebrow in question. "No, why?"

"Well I found something totally kick-ass and everyone's meeting up at Stark's and Craig was supposed to text ya but he didn't that motherfucker so how's about we get going, yeah?" Clyde spilled, almost ready to just leave these four where they were. 

"Um, let me check with Kyle." Stan replied rather calmly, stepping away from Clyde with a sense of relief. He adjusted his iconic puff ball hat, walking straight up to Kyle and thawping a hand down on the red head's shoulder. 

Kyle jerked around in surprise, a heavy scowl still etched into his face. "Yeah, Stan?" 

"Clyde wants to show us all something down at Stark's." Stan replied, the look on his face screaming 'for fucks sake spend some time with me'. 

Kyle seemed to deflate a little at this expression, sighing and tugging down on his ever present green hat. "Okay, alright." 

"HOLD ON JUST A DAMN MINUTE!" Cartman screamed, his angry scowl blending seamlessly with a pout. "YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE MEH! WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF SOMETHIN'!"

"Piss off Fatass, we don't want you around anyways." Kyle shot back, apparently still fuming from the argument.

"SHUT YER GOD DAMNED JEW MOUTH KAHL!" Cartman continued to screech, Clyde having lost interest in the conversation again. Seriously how hot could a book get before it burns someone? He didn't actually want to find that out.

"Well Fatboy can come, but only if he agrees to shut the hell up for like half an hour." Clyde interrupted, shifting the book around uncomfortably in his arms. 

"Ay!" 

"Shut the hell up!" 

Cartman subsided with some muttering, horns and a tail popping out of his expression. He was probably scheming again but Clyde really couldn't care any less at this point. 

"Mmy! M Mmnna mo mmm!" Kenny objected, looking almost betrayed.

"Yeah of course you can come, Ken." Clyde sighed, already beginning to walk back towards Stark's Pond. 

"Hold on, I gotta go get Ike!" Kyle called out, rushing back to his house. Clyde groaned, his head flopping backwards in annoyance. How long would it take to gather a bunch of teens in one place?

Not too long after Kyle and Ike were walking with them, the ten year old Canadian placing all focus into his phone, leaving his brother with the task of steering them both around obstacles. Other than the occasional tease from Cartman there was really just a buttload of silence hanging over the group. Clyde couldn't wait for those years when things became even more awkward than they already were now. Luckily they had made it to the edge of the pond to see three people sitting around looking bored with life.

One with messy blonde hair, he was frowning at something on the ground, and if you stared you could almost see him shaking ever so slightly. To Tweek's direct right was Craig, dead grey eyes locked on his phone, fingers flying away. 

Clyde's phone buzzed.

"You waited until _NOW_ to send that fucking message?" He demanded, marching right up to his close friend. 

Said friend flipped him the bird and shrugged. 

"I don't mean to interrupt but can we please get on with this? I have to get back home soon." The third person commented, quickly being diagnosed as Token who was glancing down at his watch almost worriedly.

"Yeah! I'm kinda in a rush anyways." CLyde replied, looking around for something big to stand on. Something to make him imposing and terrifying and badass. He settled on a large boulder, clambering up it and getting ready to declare words from the scorching leather book. He got as far as clearing his throat before a sweet southern accent called all attention away from the failing badass. 

"Oh biscuits and gravy! Sorry fellers! Ooh dad was givin' me an awfully stern warnin' about rapers!" Butters called out, beaming happily at the group as he joined the huddle of sorts. 

Cartman snorted, "Like anyone would want to rape you Butters."

"ANYWAYS!" Clyde shouted impatiently, calling that ever-needed attention back to him. Better. "I called you guys here 'cause I found this really weird book an-"

"HAH! NERD!" Cartman sneered, earning a couple sighs and even more angry glares. Kyle thwacked him upside the head, enjoying the opportunity to get revenge on the chubby boy. "FUCKING HELL KAHL THAT HURT!" 

"Get over it you over grown baby." Kyle hissed back, not feeling a lick of remorse for his actions. 

"AHEM!" Clyde cleared his throat dramatically, just for that added effect. "It looked pretty fucking cool so I wanna read a page." He ignored the eyerolls and yawns, those barbarians didn't know anything. _'Woah wait they're my friends, not barbarians...'_ He thought, a hint of worry and fear pointing towards the book that was now pulsing with heat. Like a heartbeat. Well that was certainly unsettling. He swallowed down his fear, prying open the pages of the book and beginning to read slowly from the pages. 

_"Nocte cum aurora , luna usque ad argenti._  
_Accipite haec animis , ea perseveret._  
_Electus meus magicae_  
_Nunc priorum pulchritudinem animae tuae."_

The group of ten people waited expectantly, only met with sounds of cicadas and a soft breeze. Cartman folded his arms over his chest, unimpressed. Stan looked around expectantly, only seeing the normal South Park scenery. Ike exclaimed something to himself, a muffled sigh marking the slumping of Kenny. 

"Mmomry mmmdm. Mt mmst mmomsnt mmrk." He sighed, lifting his hand in a sort of wave.

Of course, according to the laws of fate, the spell took its toll at that very moment. Screams erupted from the group, cries as their bodies shifted within writing skin. Claws, teeth, the works sprouting to form new bones, new eyes, flesh falling and growing and slithering around to shape something... _wrong_.

The park rang silent, a crow and a bluebird flying over head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun little fact Bluebirds mean transformation and Crows represent unseen laws and magic. 
> 
> And I'm really hoping my Latin turns out okay, if you notice any errors please let me know.
> 
> (Translation Corner)  
> Spell: The night, the dawn, the moon and the silver.  
> Take these words to heart , it still exists.  
> My chosen magic  
> Now the beauty of your soul .


End file.
